


Point of No Return

by MelodyLepetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyLepetit/pseuds/MelodyLepetit
Summary: Prompt: The Point of No Return by Andrew Lloyd WebberThis piece was part of the Sing Me A Rare B:Side OS Competition Spring/Summer 2018. I had a choice of song and I could chose my own pairing. All characters, spells, magical equipment and locations from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K Rowling.I'd like to thank my beta Katalina_Riddle and alpha Frumpologist without these beautiful ladies help this ficlet wouldn't be as awesome as it is.





	Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Point of No Return by Andrew Lloyd Webber  
> This piece was part of the Sing Me A Rare B:Side OS Competition Spring/Summer 2018. I had a choice of song and I could chose my own pairing. All characters, spells, magical equipment and locations from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K Rowling.  
> I'd like to thank my beta Katalina_Riddle and alpha Frumpologist without these beautiful ladies help this ficlet wouldn't be as awesome as it is.

**Point of No Return**

  


**_In pursuit of your deepest urge_ **

**_In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent_ **

  


The wedding of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley was the event of the decade. The entire Weasley clan, all of the staff of Hogwarts, and nearly half the wizarding world it seemed, had gathered under the spectacular marquees behind the Burrow. The ceremony had been private, limited to family and dear friends, but the reception had been opened to the public. Aurors were standing guard to keep the peace among the huge crowd. Fairy lights and candles cast dazzling reflections off the cut glass and silver plates on a hundred tables arranged around the gleaming dance floor.

 

Hermione had stood up for Harry and Ginny with Ron, and sat through dinner with a happy smile on her face while Ron quaffed glass after glass of wine. He was well in his cups by the time dessert was served and couldn’t keep his eyes off of Lavender Brown. Now Harry and Ginny were dancing in the middle of a group of Quidditch friends from Hogwarts. Ron had dragged Lavender over and was wrapped happily around her, in plain sight of all their friends. In all the happy comotion no one noticed Hermione Weasley nee Granger disappear into the Burrow.

 

Everyone was outside, Molly had been banished from the kitchen on this occasion. The family was determined that their matriarch enjoy the wedding of her only daughter to the fullest. Hermione made a cup of tea and was looking out the kitchen window; she was startled to see her father-in-law striding across the front lawn towards his shed. Arthur had been sitting with Molly when she’d slipped away happily watching their daughter and son-in-law. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as she watched him. She set down her tea cup and decided to seize the moment.

 

She quietly slipped out the front door of the Burrow and stealthily strode across the lawn. Arthur was nearly at the door of his shed when the door of the Burrow closed silently behind Hermione. She hurried across the grass in her heels and tight dress. Ginny had chose form fitting knee length sage green bridesmaid dresses after seeing them in a boutique window in central London.

 

When the door of his shed didn’t click closed Arthur turned around wand in hand. “Oh, it’s you, Hermione, what are you doing here?”

 

“I was drinking tea in the kitchen and saw you heading in here from the window” she replied.

 

“Weren’t you enjoying the reception?” Arthur asked leaning against his work bench and gesturing for Hermione to sit on his stool.

 

“Oh no. The reception is beautiful and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. I’m so happy for Harry and Ginny. Ron is in his cups again and far more interested in Lavender than me it would seem.” Hermione scoffed, “No surprise there, he’s been drinking more and more lately.”

 

“He may be my son Hermione but I do not understand why you let him treat you like this.”

 

She stood up and started pacing back and forth in the narrow space between the shelves and the workbench.

 

“I don’t know how to tell you this Arthur. You’re his father after all.” She stopped pacing facing away from him. “I’ve petitioned for divorce. Ron knows, but we haven’t signed the final forms yet. We did not want to cause upheaval before Harry and Ginny’s wedding.”

 

Arthur stared stunned at her back for a moment before he strode across the shed and wrapped his arms around Hermione.

 

She sighed. “Arthur…” Turning to face him she felt him tighten his embrace. “What are we doing here Arthur? I’m married to your son, and even after the divorce, I’ll always be your ex-daughter-in-law.”

 

“We’re pursuing our deepest urge, the one that has been silent until now.” He lifted her face to his and looked into her eyes. “I’ve been watching you, I know you’ve noticed because I’ve seen you watching me too.”

 

**_Now you are here with me, no second thoughts_ **

**_You've decided, decided_ **

**_Past the point of no return_ **

**_No backward glances_ **

**_The games we've played till now are at an end_ **

  


“I have been watching you.” Hermione replied leaning forward and pressing her lips against his.

 

He pressed his lips to hers and buried one hand in her riotous curls. Pulling her flush against him with his other hand he tapped at her lips with his tongue requesting entrance.

 

Hermione opened her mouth and felt his tongue caress hers. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The broad strength of them thrilled her, and she felt her body flush with desire.

 

The zip on the bridesmaid dress was easily undone and with a soft rustle the fabric was soon pooled on the floor of the shed.

 

“Arthur,” she gasped when they came up for air, “we should ward the door.”

 

He took out his wand and cast a locking and silencing charm over the door and windows of the shed. He was certain the party noises would block out any sounds they made, but it didn’t hurt to take a leaf out of Mad-Eye’s book and be vigilant.

 

“There, that should do it.” He turned to his workbench, and waved his wand again transfiguring it into a soft, fluffy feather bed. “And that will be much nicer on your skin than the rough wood of the work surface.”

 

Arthur took Hermione’s hand and led her to the bed. He pushed her to sit down on it and knelt before her.

 

“I want to worship you Hermione,” he said, “Every inch of you. Let’s not play any games. Tell me that you want this too.”

 

“Oh Arthur, I think we’ve gone so far that we can’t look back anymore.” She reached for him and pulled him in for another searing kiss.

 

When the need for air brought them apart once more he pushed her back to lay on the bed and spread her thighs.

 

He kissed first her left knee and then the right and continued placing hot open mouthed kisses along her thighs, alternating back and forth, but moving ever closer to the apex.

 

Hermione felt the heat of desire pool in her pussy and knew he would find her wet and waiting for him. She was no blushing virgin, but her body was flushed with desire for this man. His freckles stood out in the pale moonlight shining through the glazed windows of the shack.

 

Arthur reached the apex of her thighs and placed a kiss gently above the tightly coiled thatch. “Stop me now and this goes no further,” he whispered.

 

“Don’t stop, you cannot know how long I have wished for this moment,” came her soft reply.

 

**_What sweet seduction lies before us..._ **

**_The final threshold_ **

**_The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn_ **

**_We've passed the point of no return_ **

 

Arthur’s tongue slipped out from between his lips and slid between her folds lapping at the moisture gathered there. He used his tongue to spread it over her swollen clit and flicked it gently with the tip of his tongue.

 

Hermione cried out, it had been months since her last sexual encounter with another person, and the feeling of connection was intoxicating. She reached for his head and held him close.

 

He worshipped her pussy licking and sucking all her nectar from the folds, alternating short and long strokes against her clit and slowly teasing her entrance with his middle finger. It wasn’t long until he heard her cry out and felt her thighs clamp tightly around his head as her orgasm crashed over her.

 

When she relaxed he rose to his feet and swiftly undid his dress robes laying them over the stool and making quick work of his trousers. His erection was painfully hard and throbbing, but he was determined to make this night all about Hermione. She was beautiful gloriously naked on the white feather bed.

 

Hermione held her hands out to him. “Come here Arthur, I want to feel all of that lovely freckled skin pressed against me.”

 

He strode over and lay beside her. She pulled him close and kissed him passionately their tongues battled for dominance and eventually she let him win. Reaching down with her left hand she wrapped her fingers around his throbbing erection and stroked him lightly. His right hand closed over hers and together they stroked him.

 

“If we do this Hermione, we can’t go back.” Arthur said as he lined his engorged cock up at her soaking entrance. “This is the final threshold.”

 

Hermione rolled him onto his back and held herself above his straining cock. “I want this Arthur, and I want you.” She kissed him once more before impaling herself on him. They both groaned with pleasure at the tightness and fullness the position created for them.

 

“That bridge is crossed, it’s time to watch it burn,” she whispered before starting to ride his cock in earnest.

 

Before long their pants and groans were echoing around the tiny shed and sweat was dripping from their bodies. Leaning forward Hermione grabbed Arthur’s right hand and brought his fingers to her clit. “Touch me Arthur, I’m so close,” she gasped.

 

Never a man to leave his partner wanting Arthur reached down to where their bodies were joined and gathered some of their secretions. He spread them over her clit and rolled it between his fingers. She arched above him and her curls brushed his thighs.

 

Hermione felt her orgasm crash over her and she leaned forward to press a passionate kiss to Arthur’s lips. He thrust up into her a few more times before his orgasm washed over him and he was coming deep inside of her.

 

They lay together kissing and caressing each other, catching their breath and savouring the joy of their joining.

 

Hermione felt herself dozing off but she forced herself to get up. She sat up and looked for her wand in the pile of fabric that was her bridesmaid’s gown. A few swishes of her vinewood wand and the sticky evidence of their coupling had vanished.

 

“Arthur, that was amazing, you were amazing.”

 

He reached for her and pulled her down into his embrace. “I will remember this night for the rest of my life, Hermione, and...I am not ready for it to end just yet.”

 

Hermione smiled up at him. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

 

His hands slid up her sides and cupped her breasts teasing the nipples gently with his thumbs. “I want to lay here with you and continue worshiping you; and then when I’ve recovered, I want to take you again past the point of no return.”

 

* * *

 

An hour later the music was still playing and everyone was dancing. The father of the bride and best friend of the groom slipped back into the marquee unnoticed and joined the family dancing in the centre of the dance floor. If Hermione’s curls were a bit more messy no one thought anything of it.


End file.
